A Weasley Daughter and Malfoy Son
by Avanell
Summary: Picks up after the Epilogue of DH. This story brings us through Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy's years at Hogwarts. From what they thought about each other at first glance through their graduation and maybe a little beyond. Year IV is now concluded!
1. Years 1 and 2

AN: Just a short story; don't know where I'm going with it. Just dying to get in on the lovely Rose/Scorpius fics since reading the epilogue of DH. She MUST have known what she was doing...

Nope...don't own any of the published characters and not making any money from this.

* * *

**First Year**

_Rose_

For Rose Weasley, the first memory of her first year going to Hogwarts was her father telling her to "Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie..." She hardly noticed _him_ except that for his ruffled white hair and grey eyes that met hers as she saw his father lean down and whisper something in his ear. She wondered if it had anything to do with what her father said.

The train ride was exciting; Rose met new friends and had her first journey away from her parents. Of course, her cousins and other family friends were there, but she felt a sense of independence for the first time.

Of course, her mother Hermione knew Rose was quite the independent child. She was always curious and adventurous, but spent nearly the same number of hours with her nose in a book like her mother always did.

At the sorting, Rose Weasley was hardly surprised when the hat announced "GRYFFINDOR!" – but the surprise to many others in the hall came when Scorpius Malfoy was sorted into Ravenclaw. It was the same boy her father had pointed to at the station. According to the whispers she heard, everyone expected him to follow his family trait of becoming Slytherins.

The first few months were a flurry of meeting new friends and studying. She knew her parents expected her to excel, and did so naturally. She had a couple of classes with Ravenclaw students, and noticed that Scorpius Malfoy earned the same high marks as she did. She never knew his actual marks, but they often competed in answering the teachers questions to the class. Other than that, she hardly ever saw the boy and thus did not think anything of it – or him.

* * *

Scorpius 

At the train station Scorpius' father acted as he often did in public. He played his role as the aristocratic pureblood, owner of Malfoy Magical Industries. Before they left, his father had given him a big hug and told him he was proud that his son would soon live up to the Malfoy legacy. But there were no hugs or words of encouragement at the station.

Then he had seen his father stiffen. Scorpius saw Draco give a slight nod, and looked to see who had caught his father's attention. It was quite a large group, but one redheaded man scowled and then said something to a girl who appeared to be his age.

The girl laughed at what her father said, but then gave him a worried glance. This happened just as his father leaned over and whispered something in his ear.

"Those are the Weasleys and Potters. You are better than them; make sure they know. Especially the girl."

_Who was she_? Scorpius wondered. He took note of her auburn-brown curls and her stunning eyes – they were brown, but with a yellow tint. Almost golden.

At the sorting Scorpius heard her name. Rose Weasley.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted. The girl smiled triumphantly as she hopped off the stool and ran toward the Gryffindor table.

And then later…

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius was in shock. Ravenclaw? His father expected him to be sorted into Slytherin, as all Malfoy's had. Was it his mother's influence? His father had met her in America; while she was a pureblood her family, like most American witches and wizards, had opposed the Dark Lord. She nearly broke her engagement with his father when she learned what his family had done, and how he nearly killed Hogwart's Headmaster.

Was it something in him that was different from other Malfoys?

As school began young Scorpius immersed himself in his studies. He didn't really like most of the Ravenclaws, but did make friendly acquaintances with a couple in their fifth and sixth year. Some of his dorm mates would talk about him behind his back; he knew it was because he was a Malfoy.

The Slytherin students acted more indifferent, and some even seemed afraid of him, like Audra Flint, daughter of Pansy and Marcus Flint. Scorpius decided he did not mind; they were young and stupid. He preferred his older friends, even if they were often too busy to talk with him.

_She_ was in some of his classes. It was then he remembered his father talking about a girl in his own school year who was a bookworm and know-it-all. Once his mother even teased his father about how the girl hit him for being a "jerk", as she often used American slang.

Rose Weasley had friends, he did not. At least, not in his year, and especially not in his own house. Once again, he did not mind. But other Gryffindor and Ravenclaws were friends. That angered him. Why could he not be included? He had to confess to himself; it bothered him.

Sometimes while eating he would find himself staring at her. One time another Gryffindor glared back at him. It was her cousin; Albus. He quickly turned away. He silently vowed to himself to never watch her when others could see him.

* * *

**Second Year**

_Rose_

This was a challenging year. Not in Rose's actual study, but being the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley caused a lot of attention. Especially since her family often visited the muggle world and Rose felt as comfortable in the muggle world as she did the magical world. Her mother always explained things thoroughly and encourages her children to experience the muggle world as if it were "home."

It was in _Muggle Studies_ that caused the problem. She often corrected what was written in the outdated textbooks, and curious or interested students would ask her for help. The teacher, on the other hand, was outraged as he did not have much experience in the muggle world and often relied on his text books.

Scorpius Malfoy was in the class, but remained quiet most of the time, and often snickered at what was taught. Sometimes Rose wondered if he was snickering at the fact she knew more than anyone else, including the teacher.

Still, outside of class Scorpius Malfoy was no where she ever was. At times she wondered, who were his friends? Where did he hang out?

It came into conversation once. Her friend, Allison Thomas mentioned Scorpius.

"What do you think of him?"

Rose, who was still packing up her things after class, didn't notice who her friend was referring to.

"Malfoy. You heard him snicker when you explained to the teacher how democracy works in the States."

"Oh, that…well, he often does that."

"He doesn't ever do that in class. It's only with you." Allison, like her mum, was a Ravenclaw and had most of her classes with the young Malfoy.

"Well, I don't see what the fuss is. I don't even know him. He probably has heard about mum from his dad. I heard that her, dad, and Uncle Harry were always fighting with him or something."

The two dropped the conversation and went to their next class. Allison, the daughter of Luna and Dean, never spoke about Scorpius Malfoy again.

* * *

_Scorpius_

This was a great year for Scorpius. Despite his father's protests he signed up for Muggle Studies and found it to be the most entertaining class he had ever been in. An added bonus was Rose – since she kept making a spectacle of herself with her never-ending muggle knowledge and experiences, he could easily watch her without being noticed. She was often the center of attention in that class.

Scorpius still had a few friends, but since they were older most had girlfriends and were usually off snogging somewhere. Between studying and classes, the young Malfoy boy often found himself flying. He was determined to make the Quidditch team next year. He wanted to be a Seeker, just like his father. And that would allow him to play against a certain seeker – a Potter.

Still, nothing happened between Scorpius and Rose…as far as she was concerned, they were strangers.


	2. Year 3

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews! Not sure if I replied to everyone as I work out of town half the week, and I certainly loved each one! Oh, that reminds me. To the reviewer who "corrected" the students having Muggle Studies in second year: as you will find out soon, in an already written segment, there have been changes to the school curriculum. Also, this is fan fiction – the authors can certainly change anything they wish. It is our creative right. Thank you, however, for keeping a watchful eye. To be honest, I can't remember those specifics (easy to confuse fan fiction stories I've read and the actual books), as I do not feel they matter when I am writing my own stories or reading others - whether I like them or not. I don't mean to sound harsh, it's just a strong belief I have.  
**

* * *

**Chapter II: Third Year**

_Scorpius_

He did it! He got on the team! Scorpius went running to his two friends, both in seventh year, to tell them the news.

Garrett smiled. "Of course you did, we all knew you would." Garrett was also Head Boy that year. "Now, I have to go to a meeting. Can you help my sister Clair with her Potions assignment?"

Scorpius nodded. He sometimes tutored others, hoping it would help him earn a role as Prefect one day. His desire for the role had nothing to do with his father's insistence that he remain on top of every class, participate in every role he could. And it would _somewhat_ make up for him not being sorted into Slytherin. No, Scorpius Malfoy didn't need to listen to his father. He wanted these things himself.

As it stood, Scorpius was only a few points away from tying Rose Weasley as top of their class. He knew she didn't care about such things, but for him it was important. He wanted to beat her, just once. Of course, that was another thing his father, Draco Malfoy, wanted him to do. Beat Hermione Granger, er, Hermione Weasley's daughter in the school's academic standings. Little did either of the two know, but occasionally he did.

He still watched her during his third year at Hogwarts. Then one day, the morning of his first match, he was running down the hall to lunch after a quick meeting and ran head into her.

At first, he didn't know whose body he rammed into as he turned the corner. Papers went flying and he saw the girl laying on the ground, groaning as she started to get up.

"Here," He said, offering his hand.

Rose Weasley looked up and saw who it was that ran into her. She gasped. She took his hand tentatively as he helped her up.

"Sorry about that, I was just trying not to miss lunch. I was late…the Quidditch match…" He was rambling.

She looked at him with a puzzled look on her face. "Well, you missed it," She said matter of fact, "Lunch, that is. They were just closing up…I was just trying to turn in an assignment early before the match."

Scorpius was disappointed. His first match…and he didn't have anything to eat! And he was starving.

Rose paused for a moment, and then brought something out of her bag, which had miraculously stayed on her shoulder the entire time. He thought the bag looked heavy. Hadn't his dad said something about Granger always lugging around books all the time? And why did his dad talk about Rose's mum all the time? He knew they saw each other a lot at the Ministry. Yes, that was it. He was always discussing their arguments about this bill and that bill. Something about house elves…

His attention turned back to Rose as she took something out of her bag. It was a wrapped sandwich. "Here," She said handing it to him. I made a few since my friends often get hungry during the matches. You can have another if you like…"

Scorpius smiled and took the sandwich. "Thanks! You're a lifesaver. This will be enough. I can get something to drink at the locker room…"

She started to leave, but then turned around. "Good luck."

Scorpius watched her leave. Her last words replayed in his mind. He smiled and headed toward the Quidditch lockers…his team was playing Gryffindor.

* * *

_Rose_

Rose sat on the bleachers with her friends, all wearing their house colors: red and gold.

The game started and Rose watched and screamed along with her friends when Gryffindor claimed the first goal. She saw Scorpius and suddenly froze. Was he looking at her? She thought she saw him smile, but then he was off on his broom again; flying, looking for the snitch. George's son, Harris, was the Gryffindor seeker and was also searching for the snitch.

The game continued, and often Rose found herself, once again, watching Scorpius Malfoy. She was confused. She didn't know him; he bumped into her today and she had given him a sandwich. She had even wished him luck. Why? Hadn't her dad told her to stay away from him?

She shook herself from all thoughts on Scorpius and continued rooting for her team, along with her housemates.

Allison was sitting next to her, and turned to whisper something in Rose's ear. "Finally decided to stop staring at Scorpius?"

Rose shook her head. "Why…what are you talking about?"

The girl gave her a friendly smirk. "I know more than you think."

Rose shook her head again. Allison was actually quite complex. She was often very quiet, but had many friends. Rose and her were particularly close, and Allison's parents were friends with her parents. Dean and Luna Thomas. Dean was a lawyer and sometimes artist, while Luna was the editor for her family's news bulletin. The woman often wrote strange editorials. Rose would get confused at some of the ones Hermione read aloud at the dinner table, her mum laughing at something Rose did not understand. Apparently the woman was quite humorous, but only her closest friends seemed to get it._Except dad; Mrs. Thomas also confuses him._

* * *

_Scorpius_

Scorpius lay on his bed. It was the night after the quidditch game, and it had been a close one! Of course, last season the Gryffindor team had won the final match, as it usually did when Potter's eldest was playing. But Scorpius was smart; smarter than his father in fact. At least, in Quidditch he was (and in general areas in life, no doubt). Definitely not Potions, but he excelled in Transfigurations.

During those games young Malfoy had watched the Gryffindor team's plays every chance he got. No noticed something, too. Like how they could defeat them. And that's how Ravenclaw beat the Gryffindor team today, thanks to Scorpius' advised plays and catching the snitch. He now had the snitch placed carefully in a secret drawer, wanting to keep it – his first win with the team.

But right now Scorpius was not thinking about Quidditch. He was thinking about Rose Weasley. Well, not just her; he was thinking about their respective families animosity toward each other. He had tried mentioning it once, the summer after first year.

"_Trust me when I say this to you, son, they are nobody worth knowing." His father told him. With that Draco left the dining room to go to his study._

_His mother let out a hmph! as she watched her husband leave the room. _

_Scorpius waited until his father's footsteps had faded._

"_What do you make of it, mum?"_

"_I know enough that your father won't relent on his childish hatred."_

"_What do you mean?" Scorpius asked, curious about the matter._

"_Perhaps when you're older I'll tell you. Better yet, your father should but I am afraid he'll paint his own portrait."_

"_He paints?"_

_His mother laughed. "No, he will likely just give you his side of what happened. Son, you…you know how your grandfather Lucius is." _

_Scorpius nodded. He knew his grandfather had done terrible things in the past and, although many regretted (at least in public) the man still had his prejudices. Especially about muggles and muggleborns. _

_Scorpius' father had somewhat been tamed over the years. Over the past decade he had started to hire muggleborns to work at Malfoy Industries, one climbing the ranks to become Draco's vice president and good friend. When it started, Lucius had been furious, but gradually accepted them into the company when he saw how most were very creative and productive, allowing Malfoy Industries to be one of the first few companies to incorporate muggle devices into products for wizards and witches. _

"_Yes, I know mum."_

Scorpius had, of course, tried to look up the Potter and Weasley families, but it seemed the tombs he wanted were no where to be found in the Hogwarts library. At least, not available to him.

He once asked Garrett about it. His friend had laughed, saying that the Ministry, still somewhat "tight in their britches", didn't allow teaching of the Voldemort Wars until students reached fifth year.

"_They're too afraid someone might start planning something, you know, until they are of age or some nonsense like that. Although I did hear that a Weasley, the one who works in the Law department, has been fighting it."_

"_So, are you going to tell me or not?"_

_Garrett shook his head. "No, I'll have my badge for that one,"_

Scorpius sighed. He wanted to know.

* * *

Rose 

The only daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley was currently staring at herself in the mirror. She was, in fact, aware that she was going through her 'awkward stage.' Her face looked peaked, her body was oddly shaped, and to make things worse: she had several pimples.

She knew mum would have a fit if she used a beauty charm. In fact, the great Mrs. Weasley forbade her daughter from such horrors until she grew older. _Then you can decide for yourself_, her mum had said on countless occasions.

Mum had told her that third year was her awkward year, but that started to feel more confident in her sixth year.

_Ah, yes, that must have been the great Yule Ball catastrophe dad always talks about when they argue_, Rose thought. Hermione had a few choice words herself, but Rose had no idea what was wrong with Auntie Lav. She knew Auntie Lav had been in the same year as her parents, and then married Uncle Percy when she was six. They were currently expecting their second child.

As Rose continued to stare in the mirror, she couldn't help but wonder why her friend Allison thought Scorpius Malfoy watched her. Was he? Why? What was so…_interesting?..._about her? Or perhaps it was because of _who_ she was.

Unlike Malfoy, Rose knew a bit about the rivalry between their families. She knew his father, Draco, had been horrid to her mum and that dad had tried to hex him several times and mum had hit Scorpius' dad.

She was also aware of the Malfoy prejudice. Did Scorpius think she was repulsive, like Draco did her mum?

Of course, the young Weasley girl had no idea what Draco Malfoy had actual told his wife what he thought about Hermione Granger. That was another story, and rather complex. And certainly she had no way of knowing her mum was a constant in Draco's development of tolerance throughout the years.


	3. Year IV Part I

**Once again, sorry for the delay...I just didn't know what was edited and what was not edited. Here is Year IV**

_AN: I made an error in the last chapter: Hermione felt a bit more confident in __fourth year, not sixth year._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter III: Year Four Part I**

_**Rose**_

The girl had to admit to herself, the awkward phase was starting to wind down. Rose Weasley looked in the mirror one last time before the train's loo, having put on her school robes. She was going to shadow a prefect this year, and wanted to be presentable. She was much like her mum in this regard, but, like her father, worried more on what others thought of her. She was also social and outgoing like Ron, but studious and serious like her mum.

Her hair was now starting to tame. The bushiness she had inherited from her mother now cascaded part way down her back into curls. Blemishes hardly made an appearance, and she had grown a few inches over the summer. The last fact had thankfully led to her parents buying a new wardrobe; nothing too fancy, just typical teen wear.

She exited the loo and made her way down the hall. The sliding door to the car opened, and in strode Scorpius Malfoy. He wasn't too much of a loner now, not since becoming a quidditch hero for his house team.

He, too, had grown, and although he now had more friends, he was walking toward her alone.

"Rose," He said politely as they crossed paths. He still hadn't forgotten the sandwich she gave him last year, and had ever since regarded her with a hello whenever they passed – well, when they were alone, that is.

"Scorpius,"

As he walked past her, Rose could not help but notice how handsome he now was. She chuckled when she heard some girls call out to him as he past their compartment.

"Ladies," she heard him say from behind her. She slowly opened the sliding door that he had just come through himself a minute ago, and turned for a second to see if he had entered their compartment. Not that she cared, of course.

He was looking back at her. He gave her a smirk, then proceeded down the compartment looking for his friends.

Yes, he had indeed changed.

Rose arrived at the prefects compartment moments later where she met with the Prefect she was assigned to, Art Zabini. He was the nephew of someone her parents knew, but that's all she knew. He was in Slytherin; her dad would not be happy to hear that bit of news. The sixth year cast a sly glance at Rose as she was given instructions by professor Longbottom. He was known to be quite the flirt, and suddenly Rose felt a bit nauseous.

"Well, shall we get started then?"

Rose looked at Art in confusion.

"I start my patrol now, with Zephyr Hatly."

"Right," Rose answered. At least Zephyr she could deal with; he was in Hufflepuff and very sweet.

_**Scorpius**_

Scorpius was with a group of 'friends' – mostly those who played on the quidditch team with him. He was still getting used to having friends to hang out with, and was already getting quite bored. He turned his attention outside the compartment, toward the walkway. He saw figures approaching and hoped it was one of his older friends.

Instead, he saw Rose walking along with Art and Zephyr.

_What the bloody hell is she doing with those two gits_? He thought bitterly. The two boys, of course, were wearing their Prefect badges and obviously patrolling the train. He watched as Zephyr bent his head down to whisper something in Rose's ear, and was glad that he knew how to maintain himself as he heard her laugh.

"Everything alright here?" Art asked, seeing a frown on the Malfoy boy. The others in the compartment stopped their horsing around and quickly sat down.

"Yes, sir," One of the team's chasers replied.

The two prefects nodded and then left, bringing Rose with them.

"Looks like Weasley's got a boyfriend." The chaser joked.

"Naw," another replied. "My brother said they're letting some fourth years shadow the Prefects this year. Heard she was one of them."

Now Scorpius was really angry. How come no one told him about shadowing prefects? He should have been given a chance, too!

"Mr. Malfoy," A voice suddenly brought the occupants in the compartment to a halt once more. It was Professor Pearling, head of the Ravenclaw house. "I need to speak with you a moment."

Malfoy smirked as he rose. Perhaps this was the chance he was getting. Yes, that was it…they forgot to ask him. He followed the tall, willowy brunette to the hallway.

"I apologize for not coming to you sooner, but as Head of your house I was…well, that doesn't matter. The point is, we have a position open for someone to shadow the Prefects this year, and I would like to nominate you…"

"Of course I accept, Professor."

"Good! I'll catch you up on things after you've settled in after the feast.

The young Malfoy smirked as Professor Pearling walked away. He knew her well enough to know that she did not like change, except when the Ministry was behind it, preferring the older ways of the school. Way, older ways.

Scorpius returned to his friends, the rest of their journey undisturbed.

_**Rose**_

As the students settled into their first month's return to school, Rose found herself enjoying the new lessons and duties she had with the Prefects. As it turned out, Zephyr and Art were only her first assignment; next month she would follow two other Prefects. She had been surprised to see Scorpius Malfoy at the first meeting; she had no idea he was interested in becoming a Prefect. Then again, it wasn't as if she really knew him. They'd only really spoken one time; when she gave him the sandwich.

Her thoughts played over the memory. He seemed so different then, almost shy or reserved. She thought it was more likely the latter; she had heard enough of the Malfoy family to not really think he was shy. No, reserved was more like it. Was he also arrogant? Prejudice against muggles and muggleborns as his father had been? Her mother had told her once that Draco Malfoy had changed, but her father did not believe it at all.

She had heard them argue over mum working at committee meetings in the Ministry with Malfoy, and that they often disagreed with one another._Mum said it was necessary to disagree, but father seems to think mum is wrong on that point and that point alone._

"Rose! Have you heard?" She heard one of her friends, Maya, calling to her as she entered their dormitory.

"Heard what?" Rose replied.

"They're going to have a hunt! A real hunt with…"

"I don't want any part of it. A hunt sounds dangerous, especially since I…"

"I know, I know," The other girl said with an exasperated sigh. "But it's not that kind of hunt. It's like something muggles do, a scanger…or something like that…hunt where we have a list and have to find a bunch of things."

"You mean a scavenger hunt?"

"Yes! Isn't it exciting? I heard about it from Claude." Claude was Head Boy and brother to Maya. "He said the professors are still disagreeing on whether to allow teams to consist of members from different houses, or if we must all be from the same house, or something like that. And then at the end term we're going to have a big feast!"

Rose laughed. She could just imagine her father's expression whenever the family was invited to some big event with lots of food.

"So are you going to sign up?"

"I'll wait for the announcement." Rose said quietly. She wasn't all that excited, at least not yet.

_**Scorpius**_

The announcement had been made just a week ago, and now the students finally had a chance to sign up for the event. While waiting for their evening meal, students seated at each house table were told to pass around a list and sign up if they were interested. Scorpius had the Ravenclaw list in front of him.

No one yet knew how the teams were going to be made, once news of the event had leaked out the professors decided to keep mum, not even telling the Head Boy and Head Girl.

Scorpius pretended to be deciding at the list in front of him as he glanced again at the Gryffindor table. The list had finally made its way to Rose Weasley. He watched as she paused, then, quickly seemed to be scribbling her name in. He did the same.

Two days later the teams were announced during dinner. Each team was comprised of two members of each house, making teams of eight plus a faculty representative. A cup somewhat like the one at the Triwizard Tournament his father had told him about the students were held the name of each student participating in order to select teams, and Headmistress MacGonnagal was going to pick them out in just a few moments.

Scorpius tried to think of anything…anything to make the cup give him his wish.

"The first team will be…" He listened as the names were read off for the first team. He waited.

"Second team…" He was not yet picked, but neither was Rose.

"Third team, Rose Weasley, Donovan Carpins,…" he held his breath as more names were read. "and finally, Scorpius Malfoy."

He breathed a sigh of relief. They were on the same team!

"What's the smirk for?" Dale Myers asked him. "You got Squirly Casper on your team."

"Yeah, but he's also got Rose Weasley. Her mum is said to be the brightest witch of her age," Byron Thames put in. "Probably thinks they'll win on her brains alone, although Scorpius, I hear you are second in our year so perhaps you two should lead."

"We're only fourth years," Scorpius said. "There are a couple of sixth and seventh years on our team. They'll likely fight it out."

And true enough they did, since Scorpius and Rose were the only fourth year students on the team. In fact, only fourth year students on up were allowed to enter the Scavenger Hunt.

After the teams were all announced, they were told when and where to meet the next day where their faculty representative would give them the list, instructions, and rules. Scorpius was surprised to learn that his own head of house was to lead his team, and suddenly he got a bad feeling about this.

His own head of house, Professor Pearling, who had a mad crush on his father. During the time his mother left his father, Professor Pearling had no doubt tried to put on all the moves. He remembered being home during the summer, and she visited quite frequently. Never once to see _him, _her own student.

Luckily, his father never took the bait, and he had heard that someone from father's Ministry work was to thank for that. Someone his father…well, he thought his father might have had a crush on this person who listened and gave him advice that in the end brought his mum home. And his parents were tighter than ever, although his mum often teased him about the friendship Draco had with this mystery woman.

_**Rose**_

A month had passed since the scavenger hunt teams had been announced and they were set for the first challenge. It was Sunday, a weekend without a quidditch match. The challenge? To find a magical creature in the forest and convince it – him or her – to give something to the team.

The team leads had met the night before to come up with a plan and were now discussing it with Rose's team. They had decided to pair everyone up and handed out a map where everyone would scout within a certain area of the forest so that they would not be far from one another.

Rose was a little taken aback to hear who her partner was going to be: Scorpius Malfoy. She thought she saw him smirk – again – when the pairs were given out. Little did she know that Scorpius had requested her to be his teammate.

They walked alongside the group after studying the map towards the area the captains figured was a great place to start. They saw other teams heading out, all together, and had no idea what the others had planned.

Moments passed by as they trudged through the brush. "You going to say anything?" Rose asked, nodding toward the others who were discussing plans with their teammates.

Scorpius shrugged. "Figured you might have it all worked out. Are you not the brightest student in our entire school?"

"What?" She stopped and turned directly at him. "I most certainly am not!"

Scorpius laughed. "Don't deny it, we all know how famous you mum was during her school days. Still is the brightest, isn't she?"

Rose started to storm off, only to hear Scorpius following her after needing to catch up at first. He had certainly not expected her to walk off without him.

"Well, maybe _you_ don't think so, but they do say that about you."

"And who do you mean by _they_?"

Scorpius shrugged again. "Everyone. Everyone who knows who you are. You top all our marks…"

"That's not true; you've gotten the highest marks before."

"You noticed?" He asked her.

Well, she hadn't exactly notices; Allison had to inform her that little bit of news last summer. _Why is it always Allison that points Malfoy out_? She wondered.

"So you know that I have topped your marks a few times, big deal." He said solemnly. Suddenly Rose remembered that Scorpius never really had any friends, at least, not that he hung openly around with. She had always seen him alone the first few years. Now that he was a quidditch player, he seemed to have more friends. And the girls had certainly started to notice him as well. Several of her acquaintances had crushes on him.

They continued to walk, soon departing from their teammates to their specified area of searching.

"I guess this is it…" Rose said softly.

"Yeah…any idea which creatures like to hang around here?"

It was Rose's turn to shrug. "Not really, although I do remember something my mother told me once."

"What's that?"

"That to find the creatures of the forest, you have to let them find you. You can't go out searching for them."

Scorpius nodded. "Then that's what we'll do. Fancy a walk?"

Rose turned and smiled at him. "Alright, then,"

_**Fourth year to be continued…**_


	4. Year IV Part II

**Chapter IV: Year IV Part II**

It really wasn't that difficult of a challenge. Or perhaps it was that luck was on their side. As Rose and Scorpius walked about in the forest, they suddenly heard a low moan. Or was it a grunt?

Half scared and half curious, the two were suddenly scared to bits when they found the noise coming from a giant – an angry giant – protecting his "treasure." Without realizing, Scorpius immediately stepped forward and put his arm protectively in front of Rose. But the girl was already drawing her wand, preparing a spell.

"Scorpius, I'll have you know that I am quite capable of defending us as good as you are." Now, what would work? Hadn't her father told her a story about a troll…how it was the beginning of Hermione becoming friends with him and Harry?

Scorpius was about to reply…

"**HUNRRR?"** The giant grunted as it suddenly stopped being angry and tilted his head, looking at Rose curiously. He reached his head down and seemed to be studying the girl, something apparently holding him back from reaching out and picking her up. What the two students did not know was that the giant was replaying a memory – rather slowly – in his thick head. Not to mention he didn't pick her up because Hagrid had grilled him over and over again about what students looked like and how he wasn't to touch – or harm – them.

The memory played itself through and the giant rose tall again, a goofy grin forming on his gigantic head. He turned around and reached into his massive pile again, and began throwing things here and there.

Rose and Scorpius had to duck as a couple of objects flew near them, one right over their heads.

"What's it doing?" Scorpius whispered as loud as he dared.

"I don't know…" Rose replied.

The giant stopped and made what seemed a happy sound, then turned to Rose and bent down. He handed her an oddly twisted thing made of metal.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked.

"I…I think it used to be part of a bi…no, I think perhaps a child's tricycle." She answered.

"A what?"

"A muggle toy…something like a broom but grounded."

Scorpius shook his head. Hadn't the word "bicycle" been on one of his muggle studies test options? He had no idea what it was then, and still was not too clear on the idea of "bicycle".

"_Ring! Ring_!" A sound interrupted his thoughts as Rose now had the object in her hands and had rang what he recognized as a small bell.

"Well I'll be…"

"We did it! We got something! We need to hurry back." She then looked up to the giant. "Thank you, thank you!"

The giant blushed then lowered his head down, throwing his cheek near Rose's head.

Rose blushed herself. Did he want her to…she didn't think anymore, was too happy that she and her partner had gotten the prize in less than two hours of searching. She kissed the giant's cheek. He made a loud gurgling sound then stood up and pranced around, careful not to step on the two.

The earth shook around the two students, and Scorpius clutched onto Rose to keep her from falling. She blushed again. "Thank you, Scorpius."

Now it was his turn to turn red. Not as red as her father sometimes did, but she could see it.

The two left, waving back at the giant, and made their way back to the fields where the professors presiding as officials were waiting. Scorpius sent a spark up from his wand, just as Harry Potter had done years during the Triwizard Tournament, letting everyone know they had won.

Their teammates were ecstatic! They danced around the two as others made their way back from the forest while the house elves were popping here and there preparing for a BBQ feast.

As the months passed, so did the scavenger hunt challenges. While Rose and Scorpius' team won the first, other teams won the second and third. But then it was their team's turn once again to win, thanks to two of the older students, and then once again Rose and Scorpius helped their team win the fifth challenge. Each team also had a collection of points, and their team was well above the rest.

The winter holidays had also come and gone, and both Rose and Scorpius had gone to visit their respective families.

* * *

**Rose**

"So what's this about you having to work with a Malfoy for the scavenger hunt?" Ron asked her one evening. Hugo snickered. Hermione elbowed her husband as she passed a plate of potatoes to her daughter.

"It was no big deal, we won the first and the last two." She grumbled as she took the plate from her mother.

Hermione smiled at her daughter. "I think it's a wonderful opportunity for your school. And for once, houses aren't working against each other."

Ron and Hugo both snorted, Hugo for somewhat different reasons than his dad.

"Well, just stay clear of the Malfoy's, Rose. You never know what….Ouch!" Hermione had hit him again, both children laughing at the site.

The next day Rose was making out her Christmas letters to send via owl. As she finished her list, she thought about sending one to Scorpius. Before changing her mind, she scribbled out a hasty note wishing him a happy Christmas, and sent it with the rest.

A knock came at her door.

"Come in!"

It was her mother. "Just came to see how you were doing with your list. All done I see."

Rose smiled at her mum. "Just now, I sent Hedwig II off a moment ago."

"Did you send one to Scorpius?"

Rose immediately blushed. "It was only…"

"I know, I know. You two are friends now, aren't you?"

"Yes, I suppose…mostly when our team meets, not anytime else."

"Well, that was very kind of you. His father…well, I'm sure he won't be upset."

"You mean the way dad is with Mr. Malfoy."

"You heard us the other night?"

Rose nodded. She thought something had might have happened at her mum's work again, or perhaps he was still mad at something Malfoy had done last summer. Something that had her dad fuming for weeks, but she never knew what it was.

"Don't worry, your dad understands that Mr. Malfoy and I are civil with each other. He doesn't like it, probably never will."

"And that's okay with you?" Rose asked.

"Of course. He's your dad…I love him."

* * *

**Scorpius**

Scorpius' holidays were filled with attending his parents' social events and being buried in gifts from them as well as from his grandparents.

The family was having a quiet dinner at home for once, the night before Christmas, when an owl came pecking at the large window overhead.

"Let it in," His father ordered the house elves. They released the wards and let a beautiful snowy-white owl come flying in. The owl was graceful and released a letter which fluttered to the youngest Malfoy at the table.

Draco smiled as he watched his son look at the letter curiously, then open it. At first he thought it was from one of Scorpius' few close friends, but then saw the blush appear on his son's face. "Ah, I knew it was only a matter of time. The Malfoy fan club starting already?"

Lucius balked at his son, then turned to Scorpius. "Well, who is it from, boy."

"Just a friend. From the scavenger team."

Scorpius' mom smiled. She knew about Rose, and was happy that her son was finally getting to know the girl. The last time she had gone to meet her husband for lunch at it Ministry office, she had arrived early in order to stop by Hermione Granger-Weasley's office. The two had talked at length about their children, as they did every now and then. Especially since the previous summer.

"Hmph. Can't believe the school has lowered their standards even lower than they had when Draco was attending." Lucius said with a sneer.

"Now, now father, I think it was a splendid idea." Draco, who still had now idea about Rose being on his son's team, turned to his son. "So who is the lady?"

"No one." Scorpius mumbled. "May I be excused?" The others nodded, seeing as his plate was clean. Scorpius ran straight for his room, his precious letter still held in his hand. He lay face down on his bed and opened it again.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_Just wanted to say again how much I have been enjoying working on our team's success in the scavenger hunt. I hope you are having a grand time during the holidays. It's very busy here, I'm sure you are well aware that I have quite the large family not to mention their group of friends. Wishing you the best Christmas,_

_Rose Weasley_

Scorpius grinned and read the letter again before preparing for bed. He was just about to turn when he realized he hadn't sent Rose anything. But he had gotten her a present, one he had planned to give her when they returned to school. Getting out a parchment and quill, he quickly scribbled a letter and sent it off with the wrapped box.

_Dear Rose,_

_Hopefully these will help keep you warm with the nasty weather coming next week. Yes, things are quite busy here as well with all of the parties mum and dad drag me to – and boring! Can't wait for school to start. Happy Christmas,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

He smiled as he sent his eagle owl off with the gift, having left her own poor owl for his mother to take care of (which she did; Ava Serene Malfoy was a lady, after all). He couldn't help but think how nice the lady-like mittens would look on Rose's hands, fitting to her red hair and golden eyes. They were a pale green with gold threads at the cuffs.

Just over a week later Scorpius smiled as he saw Rose saying goodbye to her parents at the train station. She was wearing the mittens he gave her, even though it wasn't that cold out.

* * *

Only two tasks remained for the hunt, as fifth and seventh year students needed the time to study for their respective OWLS and NEWTS. During the next hunt, yet another team won the challenge and Team III (Rose and Scorpius' team) came in a respectful third. They were still on top with points, but Team V was coming in close having gotten second this time and done fairly well throughout the challenges.

However, the final challenge was the best. The scavenger hunt took place in Hogsmead and Rose's knowledge of the Shrieking Shack helped bring her team to victory. Team III won easily, Team V took second. The winning team celebrated after dinner.

**The year end feast**

The Weasley and Malfoy families were some of the first to arrive, no doubt since their children had been on the winning teams. Rose and Scorpius had mutually decided on their own not to appear friendly with one another for the sake of their fathers. The two men had politely, yet reluctantly, nodded to one another in the hall. Hermione and Ava sighed and gave each other a friendly smile.

As the Weasley family headed toward the Gryffindor table, Rose suddenly remembered something she had left in her dorm room. Excusing herself, she quickly ran up to retrieve the item.

Meanwhile the students and their parents were starting to move about the room, talking and chatting with each other. Ron found himself busy talking to Dean and Luna, as George and his wife joined them. Scorpius' mom was busy talking to the Headmistress and shot a glare at her son's head of house once the woman finally had the nerve to look her way.

Draco found the opportunity to greet Hermione alone as she went to make sure the house elves had all the help they needed (not that they needed any help with their own magic).

"You're looking quite lovely today, Granger." He still refused to call by any other name, except when they were working together at the Ministry.

"Malfoy, you shouldn't creep up on me like that." She said with her hands on her hips.

He smiled at her. "I just wanted to thank you again." He hadn't seen her much this last year, having spent more time at home rebuilding his marriage while taking care of the Malfoy business.

"You don't…"

"Yes, I do. You helped me get my wife back. And for that I shall ever be grateful."

"Where is…"

"The blasted Pearling? Hopefully drowning in the lake."

Hermione laughed. "You really shouldn't say things like that. Well, maybe…"

He laughed as well.

Rose was nearly running as she hurried to make it back to the feast. She saw her mother speaking with Mr. Malfoy and stopped in her tracks. Scurrying softly to a nearby wall, she listened in.

"I do hope you enjoyed the flowers I sent."

"Oh, now you're being rude." Her mother said in mock anger. "You know very well how those must have appeared to Ron.

Rose gasped inwardly. Her mom and Malfoy's dad? What was going on? Misinterpreting what she saw, the girl ran back to her dorms and cried the next two hours.

**_Next up: Year V! Don't worry, I'll backtrack a little. :)  
_**


	5. Year V Part I

_AN: This is unedited, sorry, but just wanted to get out. Plus there is another reason, you'll see at end of chapter. It's silly, I know._

* * *

**Chapter V: Year V Part I**

**Rose**

This was it. This was finally the year they would learn about the history of the second war and final fall of Voldemort, the Dark Lord. Rose's fingers itched as she carefully pulled out the bound text, now fashioned more like the muggle type, and pulled it off the shelf.

She had seen the look her mum gave at the dinner table last night when the family made plans to buy books and supplies for her and her brother. Her dad look slightly worried as well. They had wanted to tell her more than what they had up to that point, but knew that the Ministry's underage laws didn't permit it until students' fifth year.

But they also knew it might bring some ease to her unhappy state all summer long. She never explained why she felt so down, so lost. She hadn't been able to confront her mother, and the questions in her mind kept playing over and over again.

Rose didn't come out for the family picnics or other gatherings; instead, she either locked herself away in her room studying or took long walks in the forest that surrounded her parents small estate.

It was during those walks she found her secret hideaway: a long forgotten tree house that was nearly falling away from decay. The next morning she brought her mother's wand with her, whilst her mother slept, and did a quick _reparo_ on the structure adding a few things here and there. She returned the wand without notice, and figured she could fix the rest herself.

No one ever accompanied her there, as she wasn't ready to share her secret with anyone. At least, not anyone within her family. The only visitor she had was her owl, and occasionally the eagle owl that belonged to the person she was sharing letters with.

Yes, Rose and Scorpius were now writing to each other, but Rose still had not told him what was bothering her. He could tell from her words that something was troubling her all throughout their summer vacation, but she was not ready to tell him. Especially considering the circumstances.

Rose had grown again, although mostly it was her features that had become more defined as she was now fifteen. Her hair was kept long, its curls and slight bushiness helped shape her face and drew attention to her eyes.

As the Weasleys and Potters all entered the bookstore, minor chaos erupted as the teens all headed toward the locations where there books would be. Albus and Rose were particularly enthused at getting their history text, but were disappointed with what they found.

The book was all in black, covered, and had one message on the front of the wrapping.

_Do not attempt until instructed to during class._

_This tomb is protected by spells no fifth year should dare to find out._

The two groaned, as did the few classmates of theirs who were also shopping for school supplies that day.

"Bloody hell,' Albus muttered.

"Bummer," Clarence Finnegan said as he took his book from the shelves.

That was when Rose spotted him.

* * *

**Scorpius**

He'd waited all summer long to see his friend, and there she was with her cousin having pulled down their history tombs. He had already purchased his supplies the other day, but was in town with his mother and saw the group headed into the shop.

His heart suddenly beat faster as he took in full view of his friend. Rose had changed over the summer. She was no longer pretty, she was beautiful. He frowned as he noticed Clarence looking down at Rose's long, tanned legs. She was wearing a black skirt and a blue rock t-shirt.

Suddenly her eyes turned toward him. "Scorpius!" She said with a smile. "Have you come to get your supplies?"

Clarence frowned then wandered away. Albus gave Scorpius a look, then turned to go find James.

Scorpius smirked. "Got them the other day. Saw you come in and thought I would come say hello."

Rose blushed slightly. Scorpius knew he had changed too; he'd grown another inch or two (actually two-and-a-half, not that he measured himself). He had also let his hair grown slightly, and kept it rather shaggy.

"So? Did you get it?" He asked with another smirk.

She pulled it out of her pocket. Her Prefects badge. "Yes, I'm all set. And you? Did you…"

He pulled out his own. "Maybe we'll get lucky and do patrols together."

"Rose, are you…" It was Ronald Weasley, who'd come to fetch his daughter. "Everyone is all set. Mr. Malfoy, I presume?" He said with a hesitant smile.

Scorpius put out his hand. Ron put out his own and gave the young boy a hard shake.

"Scorpius, sir, I was just about to congratulate Rose on becoming Prefect."

"Yes, we all knew she could do it. Her mum and I were prefects, as was your father." Ron didn't like remembering those days, but he knew Scorpius was a good lad, even if he didn't particularly like the boy talking to his daughter. Especially the way he was looking at her.

Scorpius nodded. "I will be one, too, for Ravenclaw, sir."

Ronald Weasley nodded, then took his daughter away. Scorpius sighed and leaned in to the bookshelf. It was going to be quite a year. Now, if only he could get Rose to open up and tell him what has been bothering her.

* * *

**Rose**

The first month flew by, and before Rose knew it fall had settled in. October was the first month she and Scorpius would be paired for patrol twice a week, and she was glad as they had been too busy being thrown into studying for OWLS to spend much time together, especially since each had their own set of friends that kept them occupied on their off time.

There was also to be a Halloween ball for fourth years on up, and she and the other prefects were to help the Head Boy and Girl with the planning.

Rose sighed as she entered the library, intent on finding a small, lone table to work at. She made her way to the back, thinking of her History assignment. Each student in her class had picked a name from the old hat which held the name of someone from the wars with Voldemort they had to do a paper on.

The war. Learning about it was not what she had expected it to be. Her topic – or rather, the name she had chosen – was Narcissa Black Malfoy. Scorpius' grandmother. Her role in saving Harry Potter, her uncle, had greatly helped the Malfoy family return to their status.

She wondered what name Scorpius had pulled from the hat.

Finding a seat near the back, by a tall, long window, Rose settled and got out her various assignments from different classes. It wasn't long before Albus and Scorpius, who had become friends just the past few weeks, came and joined her.

* * *

**Scorpius**

He was hoping they would find her. Of course, he had let Albus bring forth the idea of finding Rose in the library to study with. He had wanted to do so himself, but dared not mention it to his new friend.

It was after a game between their two houses that Albus came to congratulate him, even though Gryffindor won. Albus was the new Seeker, and the two had shared quite the fight to get the snitch.

Rose was easy to find, they just had to look wherever other students weren't piled together studying, flirting, gossiping, and so forth.

"So who did you get?" Albus asked.

She knew he meant the History assignment, which paired Gryffindor and Ravenclaw together.

"No one we know," She said, glad that she hadn't started that part of her homework yet. "You?"

Albus grimaced. "Some bloke named Colin Crevace, or something. I think dad mentioned him before. He died."

Scorpius chuckled. "I got someone interesting." He said with his eyes full of mischief.

"And who did you get?" Rose asked, Albus also looking at him with a question in his eyes.

"Only the smartest witch in the world. Hermione Granger-Weasley."

"You got mum?" Rose asked with a start.

Albus laughed. "Well, at least you know you can ask your dear ol' dad about research on that one."

Rose frowned as Scorpius hit him.

"You can ask me," Rose offered. "Or if you like, I can owl mum. I know for certain she would love to answer any questions you have." She inwardly groaned.

To Scorpius' dismay, another student arrived and pulled a chair up to their table. It was Clarence.

"Hey, C." Albus said referring to the boy's nickname. Clarence hated his name, it was given to him by his mother, Hannah Abbot now Finnegan. So his friend simply called him C.

"Hey, guys. Rose, how are you?" He said flashing a smile at her. Clarence certainly had a crush on her, Scorpius knew it. And Clarence was a popular guy, his blonde hair, Scottish accent like his dad.

"We were just discussing our assignments. Who'd you get?" Albus asked.

"Remus Lupin."

"The werewolf?" Scorpius asked.

"Cool!" Albus said. "At least you got somebody who really had a part in the war, and died with glory. His son is my dad's godson. Remember Teddy?"

"Oh, yeah," Clarence responded. "He was always snogging your hot cousin, Vicky."

Albus laughed while Rose snorted. "They got married, you know."

"Doesn't surprise me, couldn't keep those two apart. Can't believe they were allowed to be heads together."

The group laughed, but quickly got down to studying.

* * *

**Rose**

The Halloween ball was quickly approaching, and Rose was scared. She knew Clarence wanted to ask her to be his date, but a group from their house was going together, and so she'd decided to join them. Plus the person she _really_ wanted to ask her hadn't asked yet, and it wouldn't be fair to turn one guy down in hopes of another.

When the evening arrived, she quickly got ready and took a final look in the mirror at her costume. She was going as Tinkerbell. One of the prefects had suggested they dress as their history assignments, but, as someone pointed out, that was for fifth years only and some might have gotten a person of the opposite gender. Albus, the other fifth year Gryffindor prefect, had laughed and commented on some of the other fifth year's assignments, as one fellow would have had a difficult time dressing as Tonks. Scorpius had sighed in relief. He didn't fancy dressing as Rose's mother.

Rose was all ready, except for one final charm. With a flick of her wand, her hair twisted up and became a bright platinum blonde. She left her quarters and descended down the girls stairwell to meet up with the other Gryffindors.

Clarence was talking with Albus. Albus was going as the Phantom of the Opera, Clarence as a pirate. One of their classmates had chosen to dress as his assignment, which caused a chuckle amongst the small crowd. Albus Dumbledore. There was some teasing on Albus Severus Potters account, and soon the group made their way to the hall.

"You look smashing," someone whispered to Rose. She turned to see Clarence, who looked quite handsome himself.

"Thanks, you look great, too," She said a bit nervously.

"You certainly have a way with that pixie dust," He said leaning closer.

Rose shivered at the contact, and wasn't ready for it. She knew she did not like Clarence that way, and did not want to lead him on.

They entered the great hall, where the ball was just starting. Rose scanned the crowd and found who she was looking for.

Scorpius was dressed as a nobleman from long ago. He looked dashing, and it was obvious to many other girls who seemed to be flocking to his side. Rose groaned. _Now_ they choose to notice him? But a voice inside her told that they had been aware for some time.

_To be continued_

_AN: Couldn't help it; story text (in word, not ffnet) was 2009. ;)_


	6. Year V Part II

Chapter VI: Year V Part II

_Even though I had some of this chapter written already, when I sat to return to writing tonight I had no idea that the last chapter and some of this one existed! I didn't remember them at all! Wow…crazy muse. And so a week later after finishing the chapter, I now present the next installment. Thank you reviewers!

* * *

_

Scorpius was trying his hardest to be polite as he looked around the room in search of Rose. He hadn't spotted her yet, and, to his dismay, a flock of girls had come over to flatter him on such a becoming costume. It was really annoying, especially since one of the girls happened to be related to the very girl he was still trying to spot in the crowd.

He eyes widened as he spotted a beautiful girl coming in with a group of Gryffindors. Her blonde hair was wrapped in an alluring bun, and her dress, if you could call it that, was very sexy but not too revealing. His heart stopped as realization hit him…_it was Rose_!

Excusing himself from the groupies, Scorpius started his way towards Rose, but then stopped cold. Clarence was walking beside her, or rather, trying to keep up with the beautiful fairy. At that moment, Scorpius finally knew what it meant to see _red_. Because that's all he saw right now.

He felt an arm slip through his.

"Fancy a dance?" A girl asked him. He looked over to see who it was. Sure enough, it was Rose's cousin. He smirked.

"Of course." He replied as he led the girl onto the dance floor, where Clarence was now leading Rose as well.

Scorpius looked at the girl he was now facing as they started to dance. Roxanne was wearing a very revealing devil outfit, and looked quite sexy. However, he still preferred Rose's costume. And if he really admitted to himself, he preferred Rose in any attire, whether it was in her school robes or jeans and a sweatshirt or…no, he could not finish the dangerous train of thought. After the first minute, he couldn't resist looking over to where she was dancing with Clarence. The blasted boy had snaked his arm around Rose's waist.

"Aren't you listening to me?" Roxanne asked with a huff.

"Not really." Scorpius answered, not liking girls who demanded his attention.

"You're an arse." Roxanne replied before storming off, leaving Scorpius alone for just a minute before some other girl decided to take a chance.

Rose caught a glance of Scorpius as he was dancing with…_Roxanne? How dare she! Oh, wait, she doesn't know…heck, I don't even know…_

Rose watched as Roxanne apparently asked something of Scorpius, and apparently did not like his answer. The girl huffed off, leaving the boy on his own.

Roxanne, of course, had wasted no time finding another dance partner. _Figures_, Rose thought, _with her looks and an outfit like that._ What she had not realized was that most of the young men's attention was focused on her. For those who did not know the story of Peter Pan, and even among many of those who did, Rose looked like the perfect wood nymph.

After her dance with Clarence was done, another boy and girl who had been dancing with one another interrupted. When the next dance started, they switched partners which led to Rose dancing with many young men that night.

Scorpius was furious. Yes, he had ticked off one girl, and then the next. And the few after that as well. But he could not keep his eyes off of Rose.

The night was soon drawing to a close when Scorpius finally had his chance. It was the last dance, and she was poised with another fellow right next to him and the current girl he had danced with. With a polite nod, the couples exchanged partners.

"You look…very well tonight Weasley." He said chastising himself for using her last name. It was what his father had done to her mother all throughout their time at Hogwarts.

She looked up at him with a brow raised. _Was that a compliment?_ Not sure, she politely replied "Thank you, as do you, _Malfoy_."

The boy smirked. "So what made you choose this particular costumer?"

"Well, there's this muggle story about…"

"Peter Pan, yes I figured you are here dressed as Tinkerbell."

"You know the story?"

"Yes," Scorpius replied, "My father bought it for me when I was younger. First muggle book he bought to bring in to the legendary Malfoy Manor."

He had said it in a way that made Rose laugh. Scorpius couldn't help but think her laugh was beautiful. Like dawn laughing as it started with promise of a sunny day then cast a series of light showers upon its dominions.

"Funny," She replied, "How nearly no one else recognized my character." She didn't mention what Clarence said about pixie dust.

Scorpius smirked in the way only Malfoy's could.

They continued dancing until the end of the song. When it ended, the night clearly over for all students, Scorpius brought Rose's hand up and placed a kiss on it. "Thank you for the best dance." He told her.

Rose felt numb as Scorpius whisked himself away, heading toward some of his friends.

* * *

The next Monday the students were going to finally start work on their chosen "characters" from the war, and delve into what led up to and finally happened during the last war. Rose was ready, of course, having read all the chapters that her tomb allowed her to, but it hadn't really delved into what really happened to her family. _Yet_.

Of course, as it happened this year's Magical History course placed all houses together so that there was no escaping any house, nor favoring any partnering of one house to another.

Opening her tomb, Rose was finally able to start on what the chapter told of her mother and father's first year. The text had previously left off when Harry, her uncle, had survived the curse Voldemort cast upon him. She remembered the tears that fell when read of this, even though she knew her dear uncle had been left an orphan from the end of the first war with the Dark Lord.

The professor started lecturing as Rose skimmed her text, taking notes on what was important and parts of the text she wanted to read more thoroughly later. She thought it peculiar that she and Scorpius had drawn names from each other's own family, but had no idea what would be revealed later about the final battle and Scorpius' grandmother's heroic act.

"Now, for the rest of the class," The professor told them, "You will be grouping off with those of similar characters. The golden trio will meet over here," He motioned as two Ravenclaws, one being Scorpius, and one Hufflepuff immediately started to gather their books. "The Malfoy family over here," he said as Rose and one other Gryffindor and a Hufflepuff packed their books away, "over here I want Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, and Bill Weasley," he went on as two Slytherins and one Ravenclaw went to join the Weasley group. The list went on, and soon the students were settled into groups that they would work with throughout the semester.

_AN: I almost typed "Draco" and "Hermione" in place of our main duo during the dance. Oops! Figures, though ;)_

_My muse returns! Picking up now in early 2011. Previously this hadn't been touched since Sept 09.

* * *

_

As the next few weeks flew by, the groups that had been formed were now study partners. Rose was paired with "Lucius" and "Draco", and sometimes they were joined by "Bellatrix", her husband, "Sirius", and her own beloved family friend "Andromeda" along with the deceased "Tonks" and "Lupin". And when the entire group was together, that meant being around Clarence. And his flirtatious had not ceased; in fact, they on became more frequent and obvious, much to the annoyance of the study group. She hadn't thought much of the strange conversation she overheard between her mum and Mr. Malfoy, and it helped that Scorpius had been going home on recent weekends to help his family with one thing or another. Sometimes seeing him reminded her of it, and she'd withdraw herself from anyone and either go to the library or her dorm room. Or outside for a walk.

On a Sunday night, Rose was relieved to find that she was alone in the library. No group study, no other students whispering or tapping their quills on the table, and thank most of all, no Clarence. No, it was getting late and most other students were being lazy in their common rooms, moaning about the end of the weekend.

Unfortunately she wasn't alone for long, as she heard the ancient door creak open as likely another student came in for some last minute research. She didn't have a view of the door from her spot near a window, and ignored the sounds of someone walking about nearby.

Annoyance built as she heard the person approaching her lone, sacred table.

She looked up with a scowl, which turned to an expression of surprise when she noticed who it was. Scorpius.

"Hey, Weasley," He said with the friendly smirk he had been using when addressing her lately.

"I…I thought you went home for the weekend," She said with a light blush appearing on her face.

He ran one hand through his hair, looking around before setting his bag on her table. He looked at her with a question; she nodded and moved some of her things about to give him some room on the table. It wasn't overly large, rather small but enough room for two people.

"Well, I had to get back sometime. Class tomorrow and all."

"Was everything alright? I mean, I thought your family had an emergency."

"Grandfather. He's fine, just fell down some stairs." He didn't add that his grandfather and grandmother had been arguing, and that his father wondered if she had pushed him.

"Is…is he alright?" She asked hesitantly, knowing Scorpius didn't like being around him much, which was far nicer than the rest of the magical community regarded the elder Malfoy.

He smiled, not a full smile, but it showed concern as it was his grandfather, after all. "He is. Just demanding a lot of attention. Well, service mostly. Got stuck helping him out along with grandmother last night."

"Oh." She said, then smiled that everything was okay.

"She wants to meet you." Scorpius said nonchalantly as he took out some notes and a textbook."

_Scorpius sighed as he finally sat down to relax, waiting as his grandmother asked the house elves to bring them some biscuits and hot chocolate, knowing her grandson wasn't so fond of tea._

_She smiled at him as the house elves delivered the goodies, and waited until Scorpius took a sip from his mug._

"_So how is your school year coming along?" She asked him lovingly._

_Scorpius returned the smile. He loved his grandmother. She held the Malfoy family pride, but was very loving to him. He told her about the project, and she asked him who was his subject._

_He smirked. "Hermione Granger. Or rather, Hermione Weasley now."_

"_Oh! That is quite the task. She was one of the Golden Trio, and very helpful to the success for the war. Did you know she received an…"_

_Scorpius interrupted with a laugh. "Yes, although the Ministry had wards on our texts to prevent us knowing future chapters, I do know that she has an Order of Merlin, First Class." He set down his mug, wanting to change the subject. Why, he wasn't sure. Perhaps it was what he knew of his family. Not many details, but he did know enough to make him feel ill at the thought of some of the things his grandfather had done, and what his father had done in desperation to survive. He knew his father regretted his own participation on the Dark Side, hence the changes he had made in his life. Not to mention the love he gave to his son and his wife._

"_Rose Weasley has you." He blurted out. _

_Narcissa hearly dropped her own mug. "Me? Why me?" She asked. Of course, she knew which Weasleys Rose was birthed from._

_Scorpius shrugged. "You helped Harry Potter, that's all I know. We haven't gotten to the final war with…with…"_

"_Voldemort." His grandmother hissed. _

"_Yeah, him…anyway she got you for her assignment."_

_Narcissa was silent for a few moments._

"_And you know this girl? Is she a friend?" She waited and raised a brow as she saw her grandson's face turn red._

"_Uh, yeah…we worked together last year. Remember?"_

_She nodded. Her daughter in law had mentioned it with amusement. She thought carefully before telling Scorpius something his parents hadn't likely shared with him. "Scorpius, I need to tell you something. It's quite interesting that you got Mrs. Weasley and her daughter got someone in our own family. Namely myself."_

_Scorpius looked at his grandmother in confusion, then listened carefully as she told him what he hadn't know about his parents separation and reconciliation._

"Whatever for?" Rose asked with surprise, breaking Scorpius from the memory.

He composed himself and smirked again. "Your report. I told her about you are doing a report on her, for the war project. And since it's not due until February, she suggested inviting you to the manner over the holidays."

Rose's mouth had fallen open with surprise. Realizing the stupor expression, she shut before forming a response.

"Well, I guess it is only fair that I ask you to meet with my mother. I'll send her an owl…"

"No worries. Father's already arranged for that."

The expression on Rose's face changed again, but what Scorpius saw did not look like surprise or thankful. No, she looked furious, and started to gather her things up.

"Rose," He said stopping her and placing his hand gently on hers. "I also learned something. Something you might want…need to hear. How much do you know about my parent's separation?"

Rose stopped collecting her things, settling back down to listen. She took a quick glance around. They were still alone. Letting his hand stay, she listened.

When he was done telling the story, Rose couldn't believe the amount of relief she felt. Nothing had happened. Mr. Malfoy appreciated her mother, nothing more. She smiled at Scorpius and then, without thinking, leaned over to kiss his cheek. He had turned slightly in surprise at her approach, and the kiss landed closer to his mouth.

"Thank you," she told him, then packed her things and left the library.

Scorpius was still for a few minutes after she left, one hand reaching up to touch the place her lips had touched him. It burned with the most delightful feeling he had ever felt.

To be continued…


End file.
